girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Manitou Council, Inc
Girl Scouts of Manitou Council serves 7,500 girls in Calumet, Dodge, Fond du Lac, Manitowoc, Ozaukee, Sheboygan, and Washington counties in Wisconsin. It was slated to be merged with several other councils into Girl Scouts of the Northwestern Great Lakes. In December 2008, the 7th Circuit Court of Appeals gave a preliminary injunction enjoining the national organization from changing the status of Manitou Council. Camps * Camp Evelyn is 240 acres near Plymouth, Wisconsin. * Camp Manitou is 140 acres near Shoto, Wisconsin. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair,'' friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) Being a Girl Scout Daisy is a great way for girls who are just starting school to make friends and gain confidence. They have fun creative activities, learn about nature and science and explore the arts and their communities. Girl Scout Daisies earn petals as they learn the values of Girl Scouting and explore their world through Girl Scout journeys. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Daisy Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and decide on activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful * Zinni, Considerate and Caring * Tula, Courageous and Strong * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others * Gerri, Respect Authority * Clover, Use Resources Wisely * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Daisy Journeys Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) Girl Scout Brownies begin earning the traditional Girl Scout badges, explore their world through Girl Scout journeys, and perform simple community service projects. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Brownies can earn badges by trying new activities and going places. They engage in Journey activities to learn leadership skills. Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Brownie Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and help them choose activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. Badges * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Senses * Snacks Brownie Journeys Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) Girl Scout Juniors earn badges and discover what girl power is all about through new activities and by learning to take charge of their own plans. They gain self-confidence as they explore the world in partnership with their troop leaders. Girl Scout Juniors are ready to work on their Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As they plan and complete their project they develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when Girl Scouts work together to make a difference. Juniors may run portions of their own meetings — setting the program, taking turns guiding their sister Girl Scouts through the Girl Scout promise, songs, financial report, activities, closing... whatever works for your troop. Meetings may include planning for upcoming events, trips and outings. They also have fun earning badges and patches, and may take on organizing activities for Brownie and Daisy Girl Scouts. Junior Troop Leaders encourage girls to take on leadership tasks within the framework of the troop meeting. Girl Scout Juniors''' earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. '''Badges * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Staying Fit Junior Journeys Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) Girl Scout Cadettes mix and match activities to suit their interests, and gain self-confidence as they give back to the world aound them. They connect with each other, have fun, and build self-esteem as they work on a range of projects and gain life experiences. They may choose to earn their Silver Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Cadettes have more control of what they do as Girl Scouts and are encouraged to pursue individual and group goals. Focus grows toward maintaining healthy lifestyles, taking a stand on issues within the community and learning how to resolve conflict and set goals. However, a Girl Scout Cadette still has the opportunity to mix and match activities that support her passions and earn her badges! Meetings vary a great deal, depending on individual and group projects, which are more complex than younger levels of Girl Scouts. Meetings will often involve learning about a topic or a concept, and then taking steps to improve the world through education or service. Cadette Girl Scouts often choose to organize or help with activities for their sister Daisy, Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. Cadette Troop Leaders act as advisors to their Girl Scouts as they make nearly all decisions about their program. Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. Badges * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Cadette Journeys Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) Girl Scout Seniors increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. They may choose to work on Senior Journeys as preparation for their Gold Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Seniors rule! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. Senior Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to assist them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Seniors earn rectangular badges, typically edged in yellow. Badges * Adventurer * Behind the Ballot * Business Etiquette * Buying Power * Car Care * Collage * Cross-Training * Customer Loyalty * Financing My Future * Game Visionary * Locavore * My Portfolio * Novelist * Paddling * Room Makeover * Science of Style * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way * Social Innovator * Sky * Textile Artist * Traveler * Troupe Performer * Truth Seeker * Voice for Animals * Website Designer * Women's Health Senior Journeys Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Ambassadors are ready to take on the world! They increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. Girl Scout Ambassadors discover how to be an advocate for the causes they care about. They may choose to plan and execute their Gold Award, the highest achievement in Girl Scouting, which is a prestigious affirmation that they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Ambassadors run the show! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. They organize volunteers to achieve their goals. Ambassador Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to help them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Ambassadors earn square-ish badges (with the corners cut off), typically edged in yellow. Badges * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Coaching * Dinner Party * Good Credit * On My Own * P & L * Photographer * Public Policy * Research and Development * Ultimate Recreation Challenge * Water Cookies Girl Scout cookies are an integral part of the Girl Scout Leadership Experience, built around financial literacy. With every season of Girl Scout cookies, another generation of girls learns to set goals, make a plan, and manage money. And most of all, girls gain a tremendous amount of confidence—it’s not easy to ask a stranger to buy something. You have to speak up, look them in the eye, and believe in what you’re doing. These skills are key components of the Girl Scout Leadership Experience, which engages girls in discovering themselves, connecting with others, and taking action to make the world a better place. In fact, the Girl Scout Cookie sale is the leading entrepreneurial program for girls. No university has produced as many female business owners as has the Girl Scout Cookie Program. The proceeds from the cookie sale fund 85% of troop activities. In addition, the cookie sale provides for more than 50% of the council operating income. The council proceeds from the cookie sale help provide support to volunteers, supply troop leaders with the resources needed to work with girls in their troop, subsidize council program activities like summer resident camp by more than 60%, and provide financial assistance to girls and adults in need. List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Trefoils * Do-si-dos * Tagalongs * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Toffee-tastic Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSMANITOU Category:Girl Scouts of Manitou Council Category:Part of WAGGGS